Bingo Book
by Fishy1010
Summary: Literally A Bingo Book entry on every ninja i could think of. Got alot more Chapters coming out.


**Naruto and Naruto Shippuden dont belong to me :(**

 **This was a weird little idea I came up with last night. It won't be specific to any time period. Enjoy :D**

 **Bingo Book**

 **Name: Zabuza Momochi**

 **Alias: Demon Of The Hidden Mist**

 **Rank: A, Borderline S**

 **Wanted By: Kirigakure**

 **Wanted For: Attemted Assassination Of The Mizukage**

 **Bounty: 2,000,000 ryu**

 **Ninjutsu - A**

 **Genjutsu - B**

 **Taijutsu - A**

 **Kenjutsu - S**

 **Affinity - Water**

 **Wielder Of The Kubikiribōchō**

 **Former Member Of The Seven Ninja Swordsman Of The Mist**

 **Accomplices:**

 **Haku Yuki, Demon Brothers**

 **Additional Info - Master Of Silent Killing. You will be dead before you realise it**

 **New Page**

 **Name: Kisame Hoshigaki**

 **Alias: The Tailless Tailed Beast, The Monster Of The Hidden Mist**

 **Rank: S**

 **Wanted By: Kirigakure**

 **Wanted For: Assasinating The Water Daimyō,**

 **Plotting To overthrow Kirigakure Government**

 **Bounty: 5,000,000 ryu**

 **Ninjutsu - S**

 **Taijutsu - S**

 **Genjutsu - C**

 **Kenjutsu - S**

 **Affinity - Water**

 **Wielder Of Shark Skin Samehada**

 **Former Member Of The Seven Ninja Swordsman Of The Mist**

 **Accomplices: Itachi Uchiha**

 **Additional Info: Monstrous Chakra reserves, compared to Tailed Beasts. Poor chakra control due to such large reserves**

 **New Page**

 **Name: Itachi Uchiha**

 **Alias: Itachi Of The Sharingan, The Clan Slayer**

 **Rank: S**

 **Wanted By: Konohagakure**

 **Wanted For: Wiping our the entire Uchiha in One Night**

 **Bounty: 5,000,000 ryu (Alive)**

 **Ninjutsu - S**

 **Genjutsu - SS**

 **Taijutsu - A**

 **Shurikenjutsu -S**

 **Affinity - Fire**

 **Wielder Of The Mangekyo Sharingan**

 **Former Anbu Black Ops Captain**

 **Accomplices - Kisame Hoshigaki**

 **Additional Info: Vision seems to be deteriorating.**

 **Low Stamina. Prodigy Compared To Kakashi Hatake and Minato Namikaze**

 **New Page**

 **N ame: Yagura**

 **Alias: Yagura The Mad Turtle, The Yodaime Mizukage**

 **Rank: S**

 **Killed By Itachi Uchiha**

 **Ninjutsu - S**

 **Genjutsu -B**

 **Taijutsu - S**

 **Kenjutsu - S**

 **Affinity - Water**

 **Jinchuriki Of The Sanbi**

 **Mizukage Of The Bloody Mist**

 **Accomplices: None**

 **Additional Info: Can enter Tailed Beast State at Will. Uses Justsu Known as The Aqua Mirrior To counter Any attack. Immune To Genjutsu.**

 **New Page**

 **Name: Jiraiya Of Mt. Myobokuzan**

 **Alias: Super Pervert, The Gallant Jiraiya, The Toad Sage, Jiraiya Of The** **Densetsu no Sannin, Gama Sannin**

 **Rank: S**

 **Killed By Nagato Uzumaki**

 **Ninjutsu - S**

 **Genjutsu - S**

 **Taijutsu -S**

 **Senjutsu -S**

 **Affinity: Fire, Earth**

 **Toad Sage**

 **Strongest of the Sannin**

 **Toad Summoner**

 **Accomplices: Orochimaru, Tsunade Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Minato Namikaze**

 **Additional Information: Imperfect Sage. Able to summon the great three toads. Pervert. Likes Peeping**

 **New Page**

 **N ame: Orochimaru **

**Alias: Hebi Sannin, Orochimaru Of The** **Densetsu no Sannin**

 **Rank: S**

 **Wanted By: Konohagakure**

 **Wanted For: Experimentation on civilians. Assassination Of The Sandaime Hokage. Tampering With The Corpses Of The Nidaime and Shodaime Hokage**

 **Ninjutsu - S**

 **Genjutsu - S**

 **Taijutsu - S**

 **Kenjutsu - S**

 **Affinity: Wind**

 **Snake Summoner**

 **Wielder Of The Kusanagi**

 **Accomplices: Jiraiya, Tsunade Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Kabuto Yokoshi**

 **Additional Info: Massive Ninjutsu Collection. Can Summon Snake Boss Manda.**

 **New Page**

 **Name: Tsunade Senju**

 **Alias: Slug Princess, Princess Tsunade, Tsunade Of The** **Densetsu no Sannin, The Legendary Sucker**

 **Rank: S**

 **Alive**

 **Ninjutsu - A**

 **Genjutsu - S**

 **Taijutsu - SS**

 **Medical Ninjutsu - SS**

 **Affinity - Earth, Lightning, Fire, Water, Yang**

 **Slug Summoner**

 **Additional Info: Gambling Problem (Always Loses), Terrible Temper. Unrealistic Strength. Best Medic In The Elemental Nations.**

 **First Chapter Done. lots more to come. BYEEEEEE**


End file.
